


Spinning Before You

by Saturns4You



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Disabled Character, Dom Allura (Voltron), F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Girls Kissing, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Maps, Missing Persons, Oral Sex, Rescue Missions, Small Towns, Smut, Soulmates, Time Travel, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturns4You/pseuds/Saturns4You
Summary: Keith and Shiro have known each other for a long time in their small town. Their story has just begun.





	Spinning Before You

this is being fixed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I have taken seriously and I all hope you enjoy it. I hope you stick around for this long ride. 
> 
> Thank you so much to Brandi for helping me edit this and make it the best I can.


End file.
